


Thirst

by Notsalony



Category: Grimm (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Aftercare, Bestiality, Collars, Cum control, Dominance, Double Knotting, Dubious Consent, Edging, Exhibitionism, Forced Nudity, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Magic!Theo, Multi, Muscle Worship, Oral Knotting, Pain, Pain Puppy, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Relationship Double Penetration, Showing Off, Sounding, Sweat Licking, Threesome, Throuple, Voyeurism, chimera powers, chimera!Theo, dom!Theo, h/c, hurt comfort, nudist!Liam, pain play, sub!Stiles, sub!liam, threeway, void!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: What if the Theo Thirst Trap was with Stiles instead of Malia?  What if Grimm and Teen Wolf happened in the same universe?  What if Theo was gay?  What if Stiles really just needs to get laid?





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank Commissioner #4 for this lovely gem.

_Clank_   
  
The sound of the bar as Theo made another rep was relaxing.  He was wearing layers of sweat clothes as he worked out alone in the school gym.  He liked working out alone, he gave him this chance to relax, and to think.  He’d not known much peace in the last few years, not since he was a child really.  Several procedures had taken peace from him a long time ago.  First his sister’s heart to make him a human chimera, he still had nightmares about watching her die in the river.  Then when that took the Dread Doctors had come for him and put a stop to his parents rescuing him or putting a stop to anything the Doctors did.  And they had started seeing Theo as their art work, to be perfected over time.   
  
First came the fangs and claws from a werecoyote.  He’d been so young to have claws and fangs.  But it was the nightmares that followed.  They told him he was too young, he was making it up.  But he wasn’t.  The cells as they bonded with his body, the stored memories in them from the werecoyote they had belonged to were slowly becoming part of Theo.  He would see the Doctors coming for him, holding him down as they tore out his finger nails and fangs, over and over again, those last memories the most fresh.   
  
_Clank_   
  
Then they’d decided it was time for him to start puberty.  Maybe if his body went through the start of puberty it would flood his system with other hormones and block out the memories.  And it had, but as the hormones began to change his body, they found a werewolf to graft to him.  He remembered being conscious and on the table as the naked wolf was brought in and injections and tubes were implanted in him causing his penis to swell and his knot to form.  His screams stayed with Theo as they removed his knot and grafted it to Theo’s own penis.  The screams of the werewolf blending with his own screams as they were awake through the entire process, as other organs were harvested and various glands from the werewolf were grafted into parts of Theo’s body.  From his brain down to his ankles, there were extensive organ implantations over days.   
  
Theo hadn’t slept for a month after that.  Every time he closed his eyes he relived that surgery and the torture that came from it, it haunted him for a long time.  Then there was the fact that he never really got to know his own cock that well, fucked with his sense of self, not that Theo had ever told anyone that.  Effectively having parts of another man’s cock fused into your own was always going to make anything sexual screwed up in your head.   
  
_Clank_   
  
Once that healed, and puberty started changing his body they dragged the Strangebär kid.  His tubules and quills had only just come in, and he had limited sense of how to use them.  Theo had been skinned alive along with the kid and his skin with its tubules was grafted to his body.  After the grafting took, he was kept naked and scared over and over again so that he’d create new quills.  They left him alone to deal with new skin, and the quills that would come out of all over himself if he wasn’t careful.  He’d had to learn to control his emotions and never show fear, so he could control those quills.   
  
Ever tried to masturbate when your werewolf parts become super aroused, only to have quills form OUT of your knot while you’re on edge?  It was a very effective control to learn to focus and control his abilities.   
  
_Clank_   
  
It was while this was going on that he’d noticed another chimera in a cell across from him.  He’d been turning blue while he sat alone in his cell, confused, fur growing and falling out all over his body as he struggled to understand what was going on.  It wasn’t long before he was spitting up black bile and then silver.  The Doctors knew he was a failure then, but they injected him with something to make his organs salvageable.  That was when they’d opened up Theo’s skull.   
  
The boy across the way had been grafted with a Ziegevolk and a Musai.  The dread doctors had taken the Ziegevolk’s geruck gland that gave it the power of persuasion in their sweat and the Musai’s glands that made their saliva addictive to humans and tried to create a hybrid organ.  They’d succeeded in making an improved geruck gland.  And as their pet project… when the other chimera failed, they harvested their new geruck gland into Theo’s brain.  He’d woken up screaming later, and they’d kept him in his cage till his wounds healed.   
  
They had started bringing other people into his cells.  They’d wake up, confused as to why they were in a cell with a naked boy, and when they’d go to touch him, they’re eyes would become dilated as the hybrid sweat effected them.  They became dependant on him; they couldn’t focus without his touch.   
  
_Clank_   
  
They’d started harvesting his sweat to use as a means to keep subjects submissive while they operated.  It also helped to make the chimeras they created to be submissive to him as well.  Eventually they’d gotten to where they’d allow him clothing and treat him like a person, in so much that he was allowed to leave his cell and see the world.  Years of living in the cell and undergoing all this had taken their toll.   
  
_Clank_   
  
They’d said he was done, he was to train in his skills and if they needed to they might tweak him.  But a year and not a single surgery had left him hopeful for the first time since he was ten years old and watching his sister die in the river.  He felt safe and centered.  And then it went to hell.   
  
_Clank_   
  
Scott McCall had to become a true alpha, a dark druid had to try to bring back the old gods, Stiles Stilinski of all people awoke an immortal dark Kitsune and became its host.  The Dread Doctors had to adjust their plan.  They needed Theo to be able to handle a Kitsune.  Theo hadn’t known what was coming till he ate the food that knocked him out.  When he woke up in the surgical chair, his brain and spine exposed as they cut into the Kitsune they’d trapped.   
  
She’d been a three tailed Seisbin Kitsune, a spirit fox.  She’d been using her powers to trick people into giving her money when they thought they were buying antiques, when they were literally buying rags.  The Dread Doctors wanted Theo to have this power.   
  
_Clank_   
  
So they’d dissected her brain and grafted parts of her brain, spine, and her tails into Theo.  It had cost him one tail.  But it gave him the ability to heal like any other _real_ were creature, and the power to see through illusions. But he was starting to learn to project his own illusions, the power she’d cost them in her death.  He’d barely gotten to the point where he could manipulate people’s impressions of a situation when the Doctors had sent him to Beacon Hills, and the start of the reign of the Dread Doctors.   
  
_Clank_   
  
Only to get here and find out Stiles had bound the fucking Negetsune back into the void he had come from.   
  
_Clank_   
  
The fucking surgery was for nothing.   
  
_Clank_   
  
Theo had had his fucking peace and safety stolen because of fucking STILES STILINSKI!   
  
_Clank_   
  
And now he was fucking up all of Theo’s plans.   
  
_Clank_   
  
Though… Theo hung there by his arms picturing Stiles in his mind.  It was kind of nice to have him so close all the time.  Always keeping an eye on him, always trying to figure out the motive behind his actions; Stiles was always second guessing him.  It hadn’t just trained his powers to be stronger, but it was challenging his mind, making him have to think a head.  He started to pull himself up.   
  
And it didn’t hurt that Stiles had a great ass.   
  
**_CLANK_**   
  
Wait… what?  Theo hung there again frowning.  Did he really think Stiles was hot?  He pulled up an image of Stiles in his mind’s eye and let his eyes dance across all of Stiles’ body.  The guessing about how small or big Stiles’ dick was.  He smirked.  He’d thought about spying on Stiles a couple times… maybe it’d be worth it.  He could sit and wait outside of Stiles’ room and watch him beat off and get a sense of what he was dealing with.   
  
_Clank_   
  
He did have a nice ass.  And god those lips would look great around his cock.  Fuck, his knot swelled at the thought of locking Stiles to his crotch, not being able to do anything but swallow as Theo shot down his throat, chewing on his knot as it threatened to dislocate his jaw.  Fuck he was getting fucking hard thinking about this.   
  
_Bang_   
  
Huh?   
  
_Squeak_   
  
Wait… was someone trying to sneak in on him?  Who the fuck would be that stupid?  Theo let his hearing ramp up.   
  
“damn it.” Oh, this was too perfect.  That was Stiles’ voice.  He scented the air and judged where abouts Stiles was in the gym.  Dropping down quickly he tugged off his sweater and threw it on his gym bag.  He looked down at his body and smirked, tugging down his shorts and boxers so that they sagged to draw attention to what he had stuffed down those boxers.  He wanted Stiles off balanced.   
  
Maybe he’d even get a little turned on…   
  
Theo smirked, sniffing himself he realized he’d worked up a decent sweat already.  Oh this could be fun.  Stretching he went to the free weights and picked up one of the largest free weights and began to lift.  He had his bare back to the door as Stiles came through and closed it behind him.  Theo bit his lip, knowing all too well that it would trigger the glands wired to his lips and brain and heighten his ability to persuade people using his pheromones released by his sweat.   
  
“Like what you see?” Theo looked up in the mirror to where Stiles was leaning against the wall.   
  
“Don’t flatter yourself.”   
  
“You seemed to be watching me pretty close.”   
  
“I was deciding if I needed to hit you in the head or the balls.”   
  
“So you’re thinking about my balls?” Theo smirked as he kept lifting.   
  
“In so much that I’m thinking about hurting them, you ass.” Stiles glared.   
  
“Sounds like fun.  If you want I’ll let you do it now?”   
  
“Wait… what?” Stiles paused.   
  
“I’m offering to let you kick me in the balls.  I’ll even take my shorts off for it so you can get a better shot.”   
  
“The fuck is wrong with you?”   
  
“Maybe I like a little pain.  Maybe I like a lot of pain.” Theo shrugged.   
  
“That’s sick…”   
  
“You offered to kick me in the balls.  I’m just telling you I’d let you.   I’d just also have a boner while you did it.”   
  
“The fuck is wrong with you?”   
  
“Kink shaming?  Really?” Theo smirked at Stiles.   
  
“Kink sham… god fucking damn it Theo.” Stiles stocked forwards.   
  
“Are we going now?”   
  
“NO!” Stiles yelled, kicking something and wincing at the pain.   
  
“That sounded like it hurt.”   
  
“YES!” He shouted.  “The fucking human felt pain.  News flash.”   
  
“I’m sensing some issues with being the token human.” Theo sat down the weight and went to the leg and arm work outs on the nearest machine.   
  
“I came in here for a reason.”   
  
“Beyond looking at my body and threatening to give me a hard on hurting me?”   
  
“yes.” Stiles grit his teeth.   
  
“Well go ahead and speak your mind.” God this was too easy.   
  
“Why didn’t you tell Scott about the attack?”   
  
“Didn’t seem like you wanted me to.  Why, should I have?”   
  
“No… yes… I don’t know.” Stiles started pacing.   
  
“Dude, calm down.”   
  
“I can’t.”   
  
“Do you want me to tell him?  Do you want me to keep quiet?  Ball’s in your court.”   
  
“Where the fuck do you get off thinking you have the right to decide anything about this?!” Stiles began to rant.   
  
“Not saying I do.  I’m saying you’re in charge.”   
  
“Why does it feel like I’m never in control when you’re involved?” Stiles said half under his breath.   
  
“Maybe you like being out of control?” Theo felt something, a twinge in Stiles’ psychic walls.  A desire so strong it echoed through even the walls that kept a Negetsune out of his deepest desires.  Oh it begged to be played with. Theo felt one of his tails quiver and he pushed psychically at Stiles who was so muddled and distracted that he didn’t even know he was under attack till his eyes went glassy from Theo’s point of view.   
  
In his head though, Stiles charged at Theo, his body losing control and letting loose the part of himself that he’d fought to keep in check since his possession.  He began to punch Theo in the face, over and over again, his knees in his ribs, his weight stealing Theo’s breath as he growled and punched till Theo’s mouth filled with blood.  His mind giving into the primal rage he felt claws grow out of his fingers as he clawed at Theo who writhed under him, his body reacting, not to protect himself but getting hard and grinding against Stiles as he attacked him.   
  
But the disgust he’d felt at the thought of this before melted away as he longed to make Theo bleed.  To make him hurt to make him beg, but instead of the pain and suffering he longed to taste, he tasted pleasure, arousal, need.   
  
“Yes…”   
  
“NO!” Stiles growled as he took Theo’s head and slammed it back against the floor before kissing him, the coppery heady taste of Theo’s blood in his mouth as he ground his own erection against Theo’s.  The pair of them rolling around, their cocks hard and dripping in their clothes as they looked each other in the eyes, fuck… he could do it.  He could give in and take Theo right here… right now… he…   
  
Stiles frowned as he shook his head looking around confused as he was still standing by the door, almost lost as he looked around.   
  
“You okay?” Theo raised an eyebrow.   
  
“What just happened?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“You … did…” Theo watched as Stiles frowned and seemed to look around, going through what he’d just thought about.   
  
“You okay?”   
  
“What was that?”   
  
“What was what Stiles, you’re not making any sense?”   
  
“You fucked with me?”   
  
“I’m clear over here.”   
  
“Yeah… but you just fucked with me.  That’s not a wolf power… that’s… that’s a fox power.” Stiles walked up closer to Theo.  “How the hell did you do that?”   
  
“Do what?” Theo smirked.   
  
“You got into my head.” Stiles stepped into Theo’s personal space.   
  
“Oh?” Theo arched an eyebrow, enjoying every second of this.   
  
“I’ll give you once chance to tell me how you’re doing it….” Stiles put his hand on Theo’s wrist to stop his movements.  Theo smirked at the contact, feeling the thrill go up his skin and down his spine as the connection to Stiles was strengthened with the physical contact.  Reaching through their physical connection and into Stiles’ mind he felt the connection grow.  He was more than just reaching in, he was embedded.  With this level of access to Stiles’ mind and soul, he could paint any picture he wanted here and expand it to fill all of Stiles’ world.  He grinned, oh the unbridled giddy joy that thrilled every fiber of Theo’s being.   
  
So Theo spilled in past Stiles’ defenses and he watched Stiles’ eyes go unfocused.   
  
“You okay?” Theo smiled softly.   
  
“I…don’t know…” Stiles rubbed his forehead, his mind foggy.  Was it warm in here?”   
  
“Is there a reason you’re not wearing clothes?” Theo looked down Stiles’ body and Stiles looked down, realizing he was completely naked.   
  
“SHIT!” Stiles looked for where his clothes were.  Unaware he was wearing them still.  He found where he thought they were and as he mentally dressed, he physically undressed.  Soon revealing his fully naked body to Theo.  “I don’t know how you did that… but you made my clothes disappear.”   
  
“Did I?” Theo shrugged.   
  
“I’m not stupid.”   
  
“Oh I know you’re not.  I don’t just want you for your body, your brain is pretty fucking awesome too.”   
  
“I…wait what?”   
  
“Is that so hard to believe that I find you hot?”   
  
“no one else does…” Stiles grumbled.   
  
“Oh I’m sure they do.”   
  
“Not that they’d ever say.” Stiles crossed his arms, his nipples hardening slightly.   
  
“You warm enough?”   
  
“Yeah why?”   
  
“Just wondering.” Theo gave a small half smirk, sitting up on the machine he was on and watching Stiles. His cock bobbing around as he walked and talked.  Theo couldn’t hardly take his eyes off of him, and he absently stroked that spot in his mind where Stiles was, and realized that it was still as open as it had been.  Smirking to himself he reached out again and flooded Stiles’ mind with fantasies of each and every friend he had.  Stiles’ cock responded and hardened while he walked back and forth in front of Theo.  Pushing just a little farther into Stiles’ psyche, Theo shifted those fantasies so that it was always Theo topping Stiles.  Image after image filling his mind to the point that his cock was bobbing up and down as he began to leak precum as he walked.   
  
Good….. you get as fucking horny and on edge as you can…. Theo thought at Stiles and smirked as he sat and watched Stiles.   
  
“What’s so funny?”   
  
“Just thinking.” Theo shrugged, reaching into Stiles and removing his ability to lie, not just blocking it but scooping it out of him and putting it in a box where Stiles’ mind couldn’t find it.  And in its place he put the concept that Stiles should just speak his mind; say exactly what he was thinking.   
  
“I’d really like to know what the fuck you’re thinking about that has you smiling like that!” Stiles threw his arms up in desperation.   
  
“Well if you really want to know, I was thinking about you and your friends fucking.” Theo shrugged and Stiles blushed furious.  “Why the blush?” Theo arched a brow as he studied how that blush went across Stiles’ cheeks, down his neck and bloomed across his chest.  “You seem…”   
  
“I was thinking it too.” Stiles admitted.   
  
“What’s wrong with that?”   
  
“I shouldn’t be thinking about my friends that way…. I shouldn’t be thinking about my best friend that way.”   
  
“Scott, why, have you seen the ass on him?” Theo smirked.   
  
“That’s nothing, fucker’s got a huge cock.  But he’s hopelessly into women.  First Alison that I don’t think he’ll ever truly get over, and then Kyra and how the fuck am I supposed to compete with Kira!” Stiles gestured to himself.  “How is any of this supposed to stack up to anything she can offer?!”   
  
Theo scoffed.   
  
“What the fuck is your problem?!” Stiles barked.   
  
“Well, if you must know, I’m suffering from a wicked case of blue balls.  All this monster chasing and cloak and dagger bull shit doesn’t leave a lot of time to rub one out in my bedroom or in the deserted showers….” He gestured behind him to the locker room door.   
  
“You’d seriously jerk off at school?”   
  
“What, haven’t you…?” Theo studied Stiles.   
  
“Well yeah, but not n a while…not often at least.” He frowned.  Oh there was that flash of intelligence, the wit and laser focus that had cut him to the quick for all these weeks.  Theo could feel it as it uncoiled itself in a part of Stiles’ brain that he wasn’t aware of.  It was insanely gratifying to see, but feeling it happen while he was in Stiles’ mind was beyond anything he’d ever imagined.   
  
“What’s the matter” He asked as if he didn’t know.   
  
“I didn’t want to tell you that…”   
  
“Oh?”   
  
“And I didn’t want to admit that I didn’t want to tell you that… I can’t stop telling you what ever crosses my mind… why can’t I stop…I can’t lie…” Stiles paused and Theo could feel the gears turning in Stiles’ mind.  “You got inside my head.  You made me feel attracted to you.”   
  
“Well half true.” Theo shrugged.   
  
“Which part?” Stiles glared at him.   
  
“I got into your head.  And I did make you feel those feelings right then, but you have those feelings all your own.”   
  
“Bull shit.”   
  
“No, I’m serious.  You think I’m sexy.”   
  
“I don’t know… how to process that…” Stiles paused.  “Damn it.”   
  
“Fun when you can’t lie.  But it does give you a handy cap.” He reached out and flicked Stiles’ cock, breaking the illusion and letting Stiles know he was actually naked.   
  
“What the hell!?” Stiles covered himself with his hands.   
  
“I’ll tell you what.  Since you can’t lie, I won’t lie.  Ask me any question.” Theo shrugged.  “Might as well handy cap myself and make this a fair fight.”   
  
“Why the hell am I naked?”   
  
“Mostly because I wanted to see you naked, so I made you think you were naked so that you’d ‘get dressed’.” Theo did air quotes as he sat there.  “But you were really taking your clothes off.”   
  
“And the erection.”   
  
“Well that’s a natural occurrence when you think about sucking Scott off in home room, or slam fucking Liam in his bed, or how you miss Danny because he was smart, and sexy, and wasn’t afraid to say he loved you to other people.  And you were ready to let him be your first when he offered.” Theo shrugged.   
  
“I never told you any of that.  How do you know?”   
  
“Which do you mean?” Theo tilted his head.   
  
‘What?”   
  
“Well do you mean how do I know that as in, what did I do exactly?  Or how do I know as in, by what method did I do it, whatever _it_ is?”   
  
“Both?”   
  
“Oh.  Well while you possess some of the void fox, which is how you even noticed that I was fucking with you, and how you’ve been fighting me subconsciously for weeks now. Thanks you to you I’m part spirit fox.  And one of those lovely abilities is the ability to screw with people’s perceptions and thoughts.  Coupled with the other things in me, I was able to exploit a hole in your mental protections and read you like an open book.” Theo smirked as he started doing stretches.   
  
“What do you mean you’re part fox?”   
  
“Well I’m part a lot of things, but I’ll give you that as a freebie.” Theo grinned. “I wasn’t bitten.” He went to the hand hanging rings and began to pull himself up and use his impressive arms to suspend himself in mid air.   
  
“Wait if you’re not bitten…. How are you a wolf?”   
  
“Wolf, Fox, Coyote, Strangebär, Musai, and Ziegevolk.”   
  
“Wha.. that’s not possible.  Once you’re a wolf you can’t be anything else.”   
  
“Only if you’re bitten or born a wolf.  The curse has rules.  Science gets around them.” Stiles took a step back.   
  
“You’re one of their creations…a  Chimera…”   
  
“Bingo.”   
  
“But… how…we’d have noticed…”   
  
“Well it’s not exactly like I haven’t had time to practice blending in.” Theo smirked.   
  
“When did they take you?”   
  
“Right after my heart transplant from the sister that died in the river after I pushed her.” He smirked.   
  
“That… I… shit.” Stiles paced, made a move towards his clothes but Theo pushed the idea of getting dressed out of his head and enhanced his desire to be naked.  Stiles had always enjoyed being naked when he was alone, sometimes not bothering to even dress all weekend long if Scott wasn’t coming over.  Nice to know.   
  
“But being so many things has it’s benefits.”   
  
“Like what?” Stiles paused.  This was his chance to get an idea of what was going on.”   
  
“The wolf lets me get close to Scott.  The coyote lets me get close to Malia.  The fox lets me get close to you.  The Strangebär lets me do this…” Theo held himself up and with a pop of his neck he grew quills out of every inch of his body, tearing his clothing.  “Musai and Ziegevolk have manipulation powers” Theo smirked. “But added together I can do this….” Theo held himself firmly in the air as his skin seemed to take on a pale silk blue color, before he seemed to transform into his beta shape but he began sprouting auburn hair all over his body. “I’m an apex predator.” Theo jumped down gracefully and stocked up to Stiles, invading his personal space.  He was almost a foot taller than Stiles now, and he put his hand under Stiles’ chin and raised his head up to look him in the eyes.  “Nothing you know of can stop me.  If I wanted to I could take you right now.”   
  
“I…” Stiles froze.   
  
Graphic images of him taking Theo’s cock in this form flooded his mind.  The pair of them naked, Stiles taking Theo’s swollen manhood as he knotted him to him and his begging as Theo teased him with the tips of quills coming out of the skin of his penis.  He… he didn’t want… he couldn’t want… he… Stiles whimpered, feeling his hole quiver at the prospect as he stood there, his hard cock leaking as he looked Theo in the eye, having to lower his head as Theo transformed back to himself.   
  
“And you want it.  You’re so stressed and wound so fucking tight that you’d let me take you… let me fuck you like a rag doll for the rest of the year and beyond if only to pump me for information about the Doctors and their plans.  But also because you are practically gagging for it.  You need to get laid so fucking bad, that it hurts…and you’re eating it up that I’m looking at you with intent, knowing I could reach out and take you right here, right now.  And you don’t have the slightest _real_ hesitation other than an outdated concept of morality…” Theo smirked.   
  
“You bastard…” Stiles let out a tear as Theo stopped touching him and walked away, stopping a little ways away from Stiles and turning to look back over his shoulder.   
  
“I’m not a bastard, I’m a realist.”   
  
“You’d…do.. .that to me… and tell me information but only if you got to do… _that_ ….” Stiles couldn’t bring himself to say it.   
  
“Oh yes.  You let me fuck you, willingly submit to me screwing your brains out and doing anything I want to your body… any time I want…and I’ll be an open book.  I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”   
  
“How do I know any of it’s true?”   
  
“Because you’ll have my word I won’t lie to you.”   
  
“Not good enough.”   
  
“It’ll have to be.” Theo stepped away.  “What I’m offering is a fair trade.  You put out and get laid.  I fuck you and get laid.  You get the information you need.  Scott doesn’t have to know.  About this or the fact that you desperately want to beat things to pieces.  And if you willingly let me humiliate you… I’ll even let you punch me and hit me when it gets bad enough that you’re unable to control your desire.” Theo glanced at Stiles’ raw naked need.  “But the choice is yours.  Give in to your greatest fears and darkest desires, or wait and watch as more people die.  I mean, is it really worth keeping your ass virginity if you could have saved people?” Theo smirked, his thumb at his waistband enough to stretch the shorts and let them fall, leaving him completely naked as he walked back to the bench.   
  
“W-what would I have to do…?” Stiles bit his lip.   
  
“We’ll start with something simple.  Right here, right now, you suck my cock while I work out.” Theo turned around and Stiles’ eyes went straight to his hard cock. “You get me to cum in your mouth, you get a free question, about anything.  You deep throat me, that’s a free question, and if you can take my knot in your mouth, I’ll give you two free questions.  And you can save your free questions for one week, but at the end of the week you’d better use them up.  No roll overs.” Theo chuckled.   
  
“Okay.” Stiles stepped forwards.   
  
“Okay?”   
  
“yeah.” Stiles nodded and Theo sat down on the bench.   
  
“Then get on your knees bitch.” Stiles shivered at the sensation that went through his body at being called Theo’s bitch.  He wasn’t sure why he liked that so much.   
  
“okay…” Stiles got on his knees in front of Theo.   
  
“What was that bitch?”   
  
“I said okay…”   
  
_Smack_   
  
Stiles looked confused as he looked at Theo’s cock, that Theo had just smacked him across the face.   
  
“I…”   
  
_Smack_   
  
“What the hell!?”   
  
**_SMACK_**   
  
“Theo!” Stiles looked at him.   
  
“Who am I?”   
  
“Theo…”   
  
_Smack_   
  
“I… I don’t understand.”   
  
“I’M YOUR FUCKING ALPHA!” Theo stood and towered over Stiles.   
  
“okay…”   
  
“Say it.”   
  
“You’re my alpha.”   
  
_Smack_   
  
“The fuck…”   
  
“Say it like you mean it bitch.”   
  
“You’re my alpha.” Stiles looked up at him, reaching out and licking Theo’s cock as he kneeled there, his face red on the side from the force of the mushroom slaps that Theo had been delivering to him.   
  
“Better.” Theo shoved his dick into Stiles’ mouth.  “You either call me sir or alpha.  Every time you’re talking to me.” He fucked in and out of Stiles’ mouth quickly.  “I don’t fucking care if we’re in front of everyone, or in the middle of fucking class.  If you’re addressing me it’s yes sir, no sir, yes alpha, no alpha.  No fucking using my giving name.  You get me bitch?” He pulled out.   
  
“Yes sir.” Stiles’ eyes were lust blown as he kneeled there.  He was loving this.   
  
“Good bitch.” Theo sat down.   
  
“S-sir?”   
  
“What is it bitch?”   
  
“Should…. I… you know…” Stiles gestured to Theo’s crotch.   
  
“If you can’t say it how are you going to do it?”   
  
“yes sir…” Stiles blushed.  “S-should I suck your cock now sir?”   
  
“Yes bitch.  Get on that dick.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Stiles leaned forwards and took Theo’s thick cock into his mouth and suckled on the tip while he looked up Theo’s body, devouring with his eyes the fact that Theo was so ripped.  Fuck, he wanted this bad.  The way Theo was concentrating on lifting the dumbbells he was lifting, Stiles was pretty sure none of this was Theo pushing these desires on him.  But if he couldn’t lie… he asked himself mentally.  Do I want to do this?   
  
HELL YES!  Came the answer from the deepest parts of him as he began to devour Theo’s cock.  He wanted those questions, he wanted that leverage.  He wanted… who was he kidding.  He wanted the praise and the glory of having gotten that far.  This was the first time with a dick in his mouth and he wanted to impress Theo.  And as he worked his way down Theo till his lips met the smooth base of Theo’s cock, flush against Theo’s pelvis.   
  
Holy shit.   
  
“FUCK!” Theo threw his head back, dropping the dumbbells.   
  
Oh shit… he’s so thick…. Stiles was starting to panic at having him so deep in him.  His body was starting to panic about breathing when Theo grabbed the back of his head and ground into Stiles’ throat.   
  
“You have no fucking clue how awesome that is…” Stiles blushed but damn if that didn’t feel gratifying to hear.  He couldn’t believe how fulfilled he could feel from just being told his throat spasming around Theo’s cock was awesome.  He felt a bloom of pride as he held out till darkness started to creep into his vision and started to pull back, only to be held in place by Theo’s hand.  “Who said you could pull off yet?” Stiles panicked; his eyes wide and tearing up.   
  
“That’s right bitch.  I control this ride.  And if I want in your fucking throat…” He shoved forwards.  “I get in your fucking throat.” He slam fucked Stiles’ clenched throat muscle.  “Isn’t that right bitch?” Stiles nodded with the dick in his throat.  “Good.” He pulled back and let Stiles draw in a ragged breath that shook his being as he coughed.  “You good.”   
  
“Yes alpha.” Stiles looked up at him.   
  
“Good.  Because now I know you can do it, I’m going to expect it.”   
  
“Yes alpha.” Stiles looked down and crawled back to Theo and took him into his mouth, welcoming him back into his throat and swallowing around him.  Stiles had survived his adolescence on porn sites watching chicks and dudes do this to guys and dildos, he’d even bought a dildo that he’d thought about trying this out on it.  But as he looked up at Theo, and felt his throat convulse around the length of him, gazing up the long length of sculpted flesh that was his body, and Stiles had never felt something this powerful.   
  
“Such a beautiful fucking whore.” Theo tilted forward and took Stiles’ head in his hands and started fucking his skull.  He knew Stiles would have puffy swollen lips and bruises across his face tomorrow but he didn’t fucking care.  He was going to nut in Stiles’ fucking mouth and he was going to enjoy telling people tomorrow that Stiles earned those bruises being a great cock sucking whore for him.  He smirked as he leered down at Stiles and fucked him harder, keeping his dick lodged deep in Stiles’ throat for longer and longer.   
  
“You’re my bitch.  You got it!?” Theo growled as he sped up.  Fuck he was almost there.  He was almost fucking… oh shit.   
  
The fuck… Stiles frowned and then he realized what was happening.  He looked up panicked at Theo as Theo’s knot inflated in his mouth.  His jaw stretching as he struggled to hold the expanding flesh, but with a push Theo was down his throat again and his lips were around the base of the knot, between it and Theo’s pelvis.  Shit shit shit… he was not ready to have this thing fill his mouth while Theo’s swelling cock went farther down his throat.   
  
“OH FUCK!” Theo moaned out as he let go of Stiles’ head, his hands going up in the air as he stood and started cumming down Stiles’ throat.  He’d never dreamed he could get the whole fucking knot in Stile’s mouth.  But hot damn.  He smiled, panting and looking around like he should have a clapping crowd at what he was doing.  “Shit… oh you dirty fucking cum slut…” He lightly smacked Stiles’ cheek.  “God damn that’s fucking hot… you got the whole fucking knot in there.” He rubbed Stiles’ jaw.  “Who knew the way to get you to fucking shut the hell up was to shove a cock down your throat… fuck.  Maybe I should tell Scott?  Get him to shove his cock down your throat everytime you’re mouthing off.  I mean don’t get me wrong.  Not my alpha, but you should respect him more.  Even if he’s not even your alpha anymore.” Theo panted and moved back, dragging Stiles with him.   
  
“UNG!” Stiles moaned.   
  
“Oh I’m sorry, what was that bitch?” Theo yanked back hard and made Stiles skitter across the floor trying to not fall while being dragged by his mouth.   
  
“UNGF!” Stiles tried to take, working his jaw on the swollen knot that he couldn’t help but dig his teeth into.   
  
“OH FUCK… YES… You chew that fucking knot… God damn yes!” Theo kept cumming, leaving Stiles no option but to swallow and gulp down as he kept cuming.  “Fuck, you little cum slut…” He panted, sitting down hard.  “Fuck… you keep that up and I’m not going to be able to stop cumming for ages.” Stiles blinked and looked at him.   
  
“Oh don’t worry, the knot only stays inflated for twenty, thirty minutes tops.  Long enough for someone to walk in and see me filing your mouth and you stuck there, naked and hard with no way to get anywhere close to covering up.” Theo chuckled.   
  
Shit.  He hadn’t thought of that.   
  
“Wait… what’s that?” Theo went still.  “Is that Scott I hear…”   
  
Shit shit shit shit shit shit…   
  
“Just kidding.” He smirked as he leaned in and put his forehead against Stiles’.  “You don’t have super human hearing.  You couldn’t tell if someone was coming in here and going to catch you if you wanted to.” He smacked his cheek playfully.  “So no mater what you’re going to look like a cock hungry cum slut.  And I’ll tell anyone who comes in that you begged me to fuck your throat right here.” Stiles looked up at him with shock.   
  
“Oh…wasn’t expecting that?  I own your ass bitch.” Theo pulled out his phone and snapped pictures of Stiles on his cock.  Stiles tried to hide his face but Theo knocked his hands away.  “Be proud of your skills.” Stiles paused, proud?   
  
“Oh you like that huh?  You’re a great fucking cock sucker.  No one’s ever been able to take the whole knot.  I mean, fuck I didn’t think it was possible, at least not without choking to death, and I wasn’t sure that wouldn’t happen, but I didn’t think you’d try.” Theo threw his head back.  “Shit… best fucking orgasm yet.” He panted, his legs spread as he snapped more pictures, lazily taking pictures.  “Play with your dick.” Stiles blushed.   
  
He reached down and took a hold of himself as Theo took photos and then changed to shooting video of Stiles trapped there playing with himself.  God was it even remotely a good thing to let Theo have those pictures or this video?  Probably not.  He could always get Danny to hack the account and delete them…   
  
Or we could just kill him.  The dark part of Stiles, the part that was still and forever be Void surged at that.  It longed to belong, to be accepted for the dark twisted wishes of its heart and it resented that Scott never would accept or forgive him for the things he’d done.  But here was an alpha who would own him, break him, beat him, and cause the delicious pain he needed to feed.  All he had to do was take it.  He looked up at Theo and he knew his eyes were darker than normal, the shadow over his mind making his eyes change and glow with a dark light.   
  
“shit…” Theo moaned, he felt the Void that welled up through Stiles like a never ending ocean of time and pain that blotted out everything.  He had never felt anything like this before and that creature looked up at him with eyes that spoke volumes as he bit down hard on Theo’s knot.  “FUCK!” He screamed as he kept cumming.  He wasn’t sure what to think of this change when he could feel Stiles freaking out about giving into things like this.  But he pushed into that void and fed it the pain he was feeling and the pleasure and the spill of his seed.  Fuck, they didn’t need words to know how much they both loved this.   
  
_Bang_   
  
Oh this was going to be fun.   
  
_Squeak._   
  
Theo closed his eyes and grinned.  He knew that heart beat anywhere.  Liam was coming in for a late night practice and this was going to be insanely fun.  Smirking to himself he looked straight at Stiles as he leaned forward and while Stiles frowned at him, he shifted. Not into a monster or some kind of creature, but into a full wolf.  Leaving Stiles, naked, confused, and sucking off a very big wolf cock buried to the hilt in his face.   
  
“WHAT THE FUCK!” Stiles jerked his head to the side and saw Liam drop his gym bag.  “STILES!” Liam’s eyes went wide.   
  
Fuck, he bit down on Theo’s knot getting a moan from the animal before pulling off.  Thankful for the smaller size knot and tool that he could get out of his mouth and catch his breath.  He coughed and panted, wiping at the seed that was leaking out of his mouth at the corner as he looked at Liam, who’s eyes were wide, and turned to face him so he could see how naked and very very hard he was.  Theo wanted him exposed.  His alpha wanted him humiliated.   
  
“What the fuck Stiles.”   
  
“Gym was empty.”   
  
“So you decided you’d blow a wolf in the gym?”   
  
“Easier than getting him to mount me in the showers.” Stiles shrugged, his voice harsh from nearly suffocating on Theo’s cock.   
  
“But… a dog?” Liam gestured.   
  
“First, wolf.  Second, what can I say I have a thing for wolf dick.” He licked his lips and looked at Liam who’s eyes were mostly white with how wide they were.   
  
“Wha…”   
  
“Take it out… I’ll blow you too… maybe the puppy needs to find his nut in my mouth…” Stiles crawled to him.   
  
“Sh… I… fuck…” Liam fled out of the gym, forgetting his bag as he ran out.   
  
“Fuck… his face.” Theo chuckled as he doubled over laughing, transforming back, still just as naked.   
  
“You ass hole.” Stiles glared.   
  
“You’re the one who offered to suck Liam off… nice touch.”   
  
“I figured my alpha wanted me as a whore I’d be a whore.” He looked up at Theo, taking his dick in his hand and kissing the tip.   
  
“Good choice.  Put me in your mouth whore.” He gripped Stiles’ hair and Stiles nodded and took him into his mouth again.   
  
“Sorry I forgot my… THEO!?” Liam blushed, uncovering his eyes and stared as he looked at Stiles sucking on Theo’s cock.   
  
“Your Theo?” Theo smirked.   
  
“I… he was blowing a wolf…”   
  
“And you like to be naked and get spanked.” Liam blushed.   
  
“You swore you wouldn’t tell anyone.”   
  
“I’m pretty sure what I said was, if you did what I said I wouldn’t tell anyone.  If you want to get technical.” Theo acted like he was thinking about what he’d said in the past.   
  
“Wuh?” Stiles asked around Theo’s cock.   
  
“Oh I’ve been training Liam for a while now to like being naked in front of me.” Theo shrugged.   
  
“Theo…”   
  
“Strip boy.” Theo flashed his amber eyes at Liam who blushed.   
  
“yes sir.” He bit his lip and pulled his shirt over his head exposing his chest before looking hopefully at Theo.   
  
“All the way.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Stiles turned so he could keep sucking Theo while watching Liam take his shorts and boxer briefs off.  Not bad.  The image earlier of fucking Liam in his own bedroom came back to Stiles and he glanced up at Theo.   
  
“Something wrong?” Theo smirked, confirming that he’d sent the image to Stiles again.   
  
“wo.” Stiles said around the dick in his throat.   
  
“Good bitch.” Stiles smiled as Theo fucked into his throat.   
  
“did i do good?” Liam was standing there naked, half hard already.   
  
“Clothes in the bag.”   
  
“yes alpha.” Liam hung his head and gathered his clothes and put them away.   
  
“Stiles’ clothes too, you two whores aren’t going to leave here dressed.”   
  
“yes alpha.” Liam blushed but his cock got hard.   
  
“And when you have those gathered, take them out to my fucking truck and put them in the bed.”   
  
“yes alpha.” Liam nodded and left, naked, his hard cock leading the way.   
  
“Shit.” Stiles pulled off and looked up as he watched Liam leave.   
  
“I’m going to fuck you in front of him.” Theo pulled Stiles to his feet.   
  
“Wha…”   
  
“Tell me you want me to breed your ass in front of him.”   
  
“Yes alpha….” Stiles went glassy eyes.   
  
“SAY IT.” He gripped harder on Stiles’ scalp.   
  
“Yes alpha, I want you to breed my ass in front of Liam…”   
  
“Good bitch.” Theo smacked his ass as Liam walked back in blushing.  “Problems?”   
  
“Someone might have seen me…” Liam blushed.   
  
“Well too bad for you.  You know the rules.  They see you, you’re going to have to wear the plug the next day.”   
  
“But alpha…” Liam stopped as Theo threw a hand up in the air.   
  
“First, points for remembering your station.” Theo smirked.  “But you’re wearing the plug tomorrow, and because you talked back in front of Stiles, you’re not wearing jeans.”   
  
“Yes alpha.” Liam hung his head.   
  
“Damn…” Stiles was speechless.   
  
“Oh it gets better.” Theo smirked.  “Two edges.” Liam blushed but took a hold of his cock and started stroking it.  “Been training him to love it when I make him edge, the denial of an orgasm as he goes right on the razor’s fucking edge of cumming is too perfect.” Theo reached into his gym bag and lubed up two fingers before shoving them forcefully to the hilt in Stiles’ ass.   
  
“FUCK…” Stiles whimpered.   
  
“You like that do you slut?”   
  
“Yes alpha.” Stiles nodded.   
  
“Good bitch.  Fuck yourself on my fingers.”   
  
“Yes alpha…” Stiles whimpered as he began to move himself back and forth on Theo’s fingers, working himself to a faster pace that only stilled as Theo’s claws extended.  “Al-pha…” Stiles whimpered.   
  
“I didn’t say stop Slut.”   
  
“Yes alpha.” Stiles could feel the slow dull raking of those claws across his prostate.  He wasn’t sure how much more he could take when Theo shoved another finger in and he hissed from the pain.  “alpha…” Stiles voice broke, his cock throbbing as they watched Liam jerking off.   
  
“Don’t stop bitch.” Theo looked at Liam who nodded.  “You’re finally getting your cherry popped tonight puppy.” Liam blushed.  “Two virgins for the price of one.” Theo grinned as Stiles whimpered and went on his tip toes to avoid being impaled on the claws in his ass.  “You can’t hold that forever…” He leaned in and licked Stiles’ neck.   
  
“please…”   
  
“Please what bitch?”   
  
“Please fuck me alpha, and please don’t tear my ass open with your claws?” Stiles bit his lip trying to hold in the needy whimper that escaped his mouth.   
  
“You’re getting better at saying what you want.  I’ll reward that.” Theo retracted his claws and finished fingering Stiles as he opened him up.   
  
“Thank you alpha.” Stiles relaxed.   
  
“After all I’m a man of my word.” Liam flinched.  “You disagree puppy?”   
  
“No alpha.” Liam shook his head, fear etched on his face.   
  
“Liam doesn’t think I keep my word.” Theo leaned in and licked the side of Stiles’ face.  “That hurts my feelings.”   
  
“I’m sorry alpha…. I…”   
  
“And speaking out of turn…” Theo looked at Liam with a hard look.   
  
“I’m sorry alpha.”   
  
“Better.”   
  
“Please fuck me alpha?” Stiles tried to deflect his attention back to him.   
  
“You really are just fucking asking for it aren’t you?” Theo smirked.   
  
“My alpha wants me to be his whore.  I’ll be _his_ whore.” He turned and kissed Theo who stepped back.   
  
“Oh that’ll cost you bitch.” Theo smirked, reaching down and adding lube to Stiles’ hole before lubing up his own cock and shoving it in.  Fuck he was huge.  Stiles staggered and went back up on his tip toes trying not to take too much at once, but Theo put his hands on his collar bones and pushed him down hard so he took him to the root.  “There we go.” He reached around Stiles’ hips and took him by the hips and began to raise and lower him, fucking Stiles with the flick of his wrist.  “You’ll be getting this when we get home.” Theo looked at Liam who whimpered.  “Getting close?”   
  
“Right on it…” Liam whimpered.   
  
“Let go.” Liam’s hand went out to his side.   
  
“You might just earn the right to blow your load tonight.” Theo smirked as he kept moving Stiles like he was a boneless rag doll.  “I still think I should call Scott and make him watch as you two get dicked.  Maybe let him join in… cover my seeding of my bitches before I bend him over and seed him myself.” Stiles whimpered, the image paining itself across his eyes of Scott naked and bend over, Theo fucking him into his bed.  Fuck he wanted to see that.  He gave off a needy whimper.   
  
“please…” Stiles mumbled.   
  
“Don’t worry my pretty little bitch, I’ll always have time to fill your tight ass with my cock.” Theo panted.  “I want to look at you while I fucking take your virgin ass.” Theo picked Stiles up and carried him with him back to the bench, sitting down and spinning Stiles on his cock so that they were facing one another.  “Show me how filthy you are you cock hungry slut.” He issued the challenge to Stiles.   
  
“What do you want me to do alpha?” Stiles bit his lip.   
  
“Prove to me you’re a filthy whore.”   
  
“yes alpha…” Shit… this was a test, this had to be a fucking test.  What would he… Stiles was still being raised and lowered on Theo’s cock, so he ducked down and captured Theo’s lips in a kiss, sucking on Theo’s tongue as he slowly got fucked.  Theo pulled back.   
  
“Not bad, but doesn’t show me anything special.”  Shit.   
  
Stiles ducked forwards and licked down the side of Theo’s face, down to his neck and began to lick the exposed skin and trail his tongue down to Theo’s peck, capturing the nipple and suckling on it.  Theo threw his head back and moaned.  His hands digging into Stiles’ hips as he ground him hard against his pelvis.  Lifting his chest to meet Stiles’ mouth he let Stiles worship his chest, licking and nipping his way to the other nipple and repeating the process there.   
  
“Fuck….” Theo smirked. “You have no fucking clue what you just did.”   
  
“What?” Stiles frowned.   
  
“I don’t just own your ass now.  I own all of you.”   
  
“I…”   
  
“My chimera parts… my sweat is addictive.”   
  
“what?” Stiles’ eyes went wide.   
  
“You’ll do whatever the fuck I tell you to do now just to get to lick the sweat off any part of my body.” Theo laughed.  “Fuck… this is going to be great.”   
  
“But… I….”   
  
“You might as well ask your questions.  You earned four of them from taking my knot before.  I’m feeling in a good mood.”   
  
“Uh…” Stiles started to talk but moaned as Theo ground him against him, rotating his hips.  “Fuck.” Stiles hissed.   
  
“You’d better think quick.  Liam round two.”   
  
“Yes alpha.” Theo looked at Liam who took himself back in hand.   
  
“Why us?” Stiles looked down at Theo who turned back to him.   
  
“Well you, because I came to Beacon Hills for a pack.  I wanted Void Stiles because I went through with an extra surgery to add the spirit fox into me… but I got here and you’d bound him up again and you’re barely a shadow of him…”   
  
“I have more of him in me than I care to admit.” Stiles looked away.   
  
“Good to know.  One down three to go.”   
  
“You didn’t say why Liam…”   
  
“Oh, that’s easy.  He’s an easy bottom and have you seen him?  Grooming him to be the perfect submissive who lets me rough him up and then fuck his tight ass was always the game plan.  I figured I’d keep him as the pack bitch, let all my other sluts fuck his whore ass.  But right now it’s just the two of you.  And I’m going to enjoy dicking the hell out of both of you and making you dick each other to amuse me.”   
  
“Why do you want to humiliate me?” Stiles mumbled.   
  
“Another easy one.  I used to idolize you.  I was jealous.  I had more in common with Scott and you were his best friend.  And you wouldn’t let me in.  And then I had no one who cared that I went missing.  And then I had to endure the Dread Doctors and the shit they did to me.  It was all going to be worth it.  And then my little slice of peace and happiness got turned upside down because you went and played hero and got possessed.” He fucked up hard into Stiles who whined.  “And I swore once I had you broken and under my thumb I was going to ruin your fucking life whoring you out to every one you know.”   
  
“The-theo…” Liam whimpered.   
  
“Hands off.” Liam’s hand went out to his side as they all looked at him panting there, his cock swollen and darker colored.   
  
“I’m sorry.” Stiles panted.   
  
“Not good enough.” Theo growled, his eyes going amber as he began to swell. “Fuck… again…” He panted, his knot starting to form.  “Fuck yourself on it.”   
  
“yes alpha.” Stiles hung his head, whimpering as he battered his own hole with Theo’s thick knot, which only swelled more with each thrust in and out.  It was starting to get too big and Stiles screamed as he pushed himself down flush against Theo’s lap and took it to the hilt.   
  
“FUCK YES!” Theo howled as he came in Stiles’ ass.  His cock would be going for a while, and this time he wasn’t going to transform to save the little bitch.  He pulled his phone out and took photos again.  “Fuck yourself on it.”   
  
“Yes alpha.” Stiles started fucking himself as best he could, clenching on the knot in his ass and milking Theo as he recorded him.   
  
“Such a tight bitch.”   
  
“Yes sir…” Stiles whimpered.   
  
“I love how you take my cock.”   
  
“Yes sir… FUCK!” Stiles trembled, Theo had started the growth of quills along his knot, making Stiles’ eyes fly open and as he looked at Theo.  “Y-you promised?” His voice broke.   
  
“Think hard on how I worded that promise.  I’m a man of my word.” He smirked as Stiles’ face fell, his quills expanding out and stabbing into Stiles forcing him to wrench himself around trying to find a comfortable place only to find more pain before settling for the least painful place.  His sobs wracking his body before Theo smirked and retracted the quills and closed the video.  “Hey slut…”   
  
“yes alpha?” Stiles was sitting limply on Theo’s lap.   
  
“Sign into your social media profile.”   
  
“Wha?” Stiles frowned.   
  
“Do it bitch.”   
  
“Yes alpha…” Stiles frowned harder but logged into his account only for Theo to take the pone back and start typing.   
  
“Let’s see.. in a relationship…” He typed away.  “Loving Theo Raeken’s dick…” Oh shit… what was he putting.  “Sexual orientation, gay.” He scrolled through.  “Say something about yourself… I’m a hungry bottom who can’t get enough dick in my tight ass, and I love serving my sir, he gives my life meaning….” He clicked and smirked.  “And… attach video…” He types away and clicked post before turning it to show he’d changed Stiles’ profile picture to his mouth around Theo’s swollen knot.  And he’d posted the video of Stiles fucking himself on Theo while the quills formed.  Not that anyone online would know that’s what was happening.  Just that his dominant was making him debase himself and post public proof of it.   
  
“Alpha…” Stiles whimpered.   
  
“Oh I almost forgot.” He took the phone back and posted a close up of Stiles’ lips and the bruises forming already.  “Sir had fun using my face today…” He clicked send and changed updates to post to all contacts.  Everyone in Stiles’ life was currently getting a point by point update of everything Theo was changing.   
  
“alpha…” Stiles begged.   
  
“Huh, already getting comments… sweet.” Theo shut his phone to the lock screen and sat it down.  Shit, so much for Danny saving him if he ever wanted out of this.  “Problems slut?”   
  
“I didn’t think anyone would know…” Stiles blushed.   
  
“That’s sweet, but I’m no one’s dirty secret.  And the way you bruise, they were going to know you had someone use your mouth tomorrow, might as well get out a head of it and let them know that it was my dick that made you like you just sucked cock for three days straight in that motel across town.”   
  
“Thanks…?” Stiles blushed.   
  
“Oh you’re good enough to be a pro at it.  You can improve, but you’re pretty damn good now.” That really shouldn’t make him so proud.   
  
“What about me sir?” Liam blushed.   
  
“Get over here and suck Stiles’ cock.”   
  
“Yes alpha.” Liam came over and started sucking on Stiles and flinched when the flash went off.   
  
“Updating status, in a threeway relationship with Theo Raeken and Liam Dunbar.” He grinned.  “And tagged.”   
  
“alpha…?” Liam looked worried.   
  
“Don’t worry, you’ll have photos all your own to put online when we’re done.”   
  
“yes alpha.” Liam went back to sucking on Stiles.   
  
“Oh I can’t wait to break you boys in tonight.” Theo smirked as he carded his fingers through Liam’s hair.  “We have so many pictures to take…”   
  
“Y-ye-yes alpha..” Stiles moaned, fucking himself on Theo’s knot, the quills flexing in him making him ride the rail between pain and pleasure.  He was moaning loud enough Theo almost didn’t hear Stiles’ phone go off, but he snapped and Liam went and fetched it, looking worried as he held it out to Theo.   
  
“What?”   
  
“It’s Scott.”   
  
“Good.” Theo clicked accept.  “Hello?”   
  
“Theo.. what the hell is going on… I got an update that Stiles and you were dating Liam, what the hell dude this…”   
  
“Right, you really have two options right now.  You can talk to Stiles but he’s bouncing on my cock, or you can talk to Liam, but he’s got his mouth full of Stiles’ dick.  Me, I’m not answering any damn questions because I’m the top here.  They’re my bitches, and they do the explaining.  Not me.”   
  
“I…”   
  
“Stiles or Liam?”   
  
“Stiles.”   
  
“Scott wants to talk to you.” Theo handed the phone out to Stiles.   
  
“S-Sco-Scotty…” Stiles whimpered.   
  
“Stiles… uh… you’re really… doing it … aren’t you?”   
  
“God fucking yes… damn it…” Stiles whimpered.   
  
“Uh… call… call me after?”   
  
“Sure, call you after… might be tomorrow morning…?” He raised an eyebrow at Theo who nodded.  “Yeah definitely tomorrow morning.”   
  
“Tomorrow morning… why…”   
  
“Sc-Scott, I’ve got a very large knot in my ass and a very hungry werewolf sucking me off… I’m trying not to nut while I’m on the phone with you but that’s getting increasingly difficult.”   
  
“Right bye…”   
  
“FUCK…. You… you’re evil.” Stiles panted as he rode the pleasure between his ass and cock.   
  
“What can I say, it’s a talent.” Theo smirked as he forced Liam’s head down on Stiles’ dick so that he was almost gagging on it before Stiles let out a startled cry and flooded his mouth.  “OH FUCK YOUR ASS IS MILKING ME… **FUCK YES**!” Theo growled as he clung to his pets.   
  
“What now?  Sitting here for a half hour?” Stiles panted.   
  
“Nope.  We’re going home where I’m going to fuck your brains out with my knot and then I’m going to fuck Liam’s brains out, and then back to you.  I’m going to leave you two dripping wet so you can spend tomorrow with dildos in your asses so everyone knows what you’ve been doing!” He chuckled as he picked up Stiles, walking with one hand under Stiles’ ass to hold him up right.  “Get my stuff pup.”   
  
“Yes alpha.” Liam bowed fetching Theo’s stuff, his hard leaking prick almost painfully hard as he walked behind them.   
  
“Cum in my truck and I’ll knot you with Stiles’ dick still in your ass.”   
  
“yes alpha.” Liam swallowed hard.  Liam carried the bags out to the truck and secured them in the back before waiting at the side of the truck for Theo who walked out, Stiles still wrapped around him as he slowly fucked him on his knot.  Stiles was half out of it as Theo opened the truck and got in before leaning over and opening Liam’s door.  “Thank you alpha.” Liam bowed his head as he sat down carefully.   
  
“Good boi.” Theo carded his fingers through Liam’s hair before taking the time to slip one hand on Stiles’ hips and the other onto the steering wheel.  He grinned as he felt Stiles quiver around him.  “You know Liam… I think you’re mouth could use some practice.”   
  
“alpha?”   
  
“Suck on Stiles’ cock.” Theo gave a predatory grin as Liam blushed and ducked down to capture Stiles’ cock in his mouth and began to try to take as much of it into his mouth as he could, gagging quickly and having to back track.  “Calm down, go slowly.  It’s not a race, it’s practice.”   
  
“Yes alpha.” Liam nodded as he went back to slowly sucking on the tip of Stiles who began to whimper and try to thrust between Liam’s warm mouth and Theo’s knotted cock.  Trapped as he was there wasn’t very far for him to go as Liam slowly took inch after inch of him deeper into his throat.  Soon he had more than half of Stiles in his mouth and had started to open his throat to him.  Stiles thrashed about, it was getting to be too much, but without Theo’s say so Liam would never stop.  He had been trained too well to stop before Theo allowed it.  And as he took another inch of Stiles’ long suffering cock into his mouth, Stiles started sobbing, begging for he didn’t know what.  Release?  To cum?  To be let go?  He wasn’t sure anymore.  He wasn’t even sure it mattered as he cried out, unloading into the back of Liam’s mouth.   
  
Liam sucked on as Stiles tightened around Theo.  Making him have to pull off to the side of the road to ride out Stiles’ orgasm till he was done and left barely able to function, Theo groaned, his knot being squeezed so tight that he’d just kept cumming through the whole ordeal.  He started up the truck again and drove on, pulling Stiles back to kiss him.   
  
“You make such a lovely fucking cum dump.  And I love how tight you get when you nut….” Theo smirked, Stiles’ eyes so glassy he wasn’t entirely sure that Stiles was hearing him at all.   
  
“ung…” Stiles whimpered.   
  
“You can stop now Liam.” Liam pulled back his chin coated in cum.  “Such a fucking slut.  Stiles look at Liam.” Stiles slowly turned his head to see his cum all over Liam’s face.  “Lick it off of him.” Liam hesitantly went to Stiles who started licking and kissing his cum off of Liam’s chin before chasing it up to kiss Liam at Theo’s insistence.  “You like the taste of him don’t you?”   
  
“Yeah…” Stiles blushed.   
  
“Don’t worry… you’ll get an even better taste of him.” Theo smirked as he shifted the truck and drove on through the night.  “Go ahead and taste him from the tap.” Stiles frowned but bit his lip and nodded before leaning over as best he could to capture Liam in his lips.   
  
“Fuck…” Liam threw his head back.  He wasn’t going to hold out much longer.   
  
“Sweet mouth right?” Theo smirked.   
  
“yes alpha.” Liam whined.   
  
“You don’t get to cum in his mouth though.”   
  
“A-alpha?” Liam bit his lip.   
  
“Off of him Stiles.” Stiles pulled off with a confused look.  “Jerk him off.”  He took Liam in his hand and started jerking him off hot and fast with wanton desire.  “But remember if you get your cum all over the place I’m going to punish you.” Liam nodded and tried to focus on not cumming while Stiles began to change up his strokes and flick his thumb across the rise of Liam’s glands.  Fuck he wasn’t going to last if he kept that up… he… fuck… fuck…FUCK FUCK FUCK   
  
“FUCK!” Liam growled as he bowed his back and began to shoot his load.  Stiles taking pity on him and aiming his cock to spray his chest and abs with his thick creamy load, leaving Liam panting and shivering as he tried to come down mentally from that orgasm.  But before he could really grasp what was going on he suddenly had a talented tongue licking the tip of his cock making him shiver all the more, before he had a small watery post orgasmic release.  “Wha…” He struggled to get a thought to form in his mind as Stiles licked up between his abs, stopping to nip at his navel, before licking up and licking his way to Liam’s nipples, biting and tugging on the protruding flesh with his neeth.   
  
“FUCK.” Liam sobbed, he was getting hard again.   
  
“I like how responsive you are.” Theo stroked Stiles’ ass, spanking him slightly before going back to keeping his eyes on the road.  Stiles finished licking up the last of Liam’s cum, a large glop of it having landed on his chin, he pulled Liam into a kiss where he snowballed him back some of his own seed.  Liam moaned into the kiss as they made out.   
  
“My boys showing me how much they can get off together.” Theo reached out and started petting Stiles’ back as he worked his knot and drove.  He put the truck in park and spanked Stiles’ ass to get his attention.  “Time to go inside.”   
  
“Yes alpha.” Stiles moaned as he wrapped his legs around Theo better and was lifted up as he was carried in on Theo’s knot.  Liam made to get the bags and Theo nodded.  Carrying their things into the house Stiles realized the front room looked homey, lived in and normal.  Something was so wrong with that.   
  
“Where is everyone?”   
  
“In here Theo.” A male voice came from the other room and Theo walked in to find his would be make believe parents cowering in the kitchen.  Stiles could see it looked like neither had really slept in days.   
  
“I wanted you to see my fuck slaves.” He gestured and Liam walked around so that they could see his naked body and his flush.  He let Stiles lean back enough to show he too was completely naked.  “I’m going to fuck the pair of them back to back.”   
  
“Y-yes son…” They nodded.   
  
“You’re welcome to listen in.  But you know the rules.” Theo smirked as they blushed and nodded.   
  
“Rules?” Liam asked as they left the kitchen.   
  
“They can jerk off all they like but they don’t cum without my permission.” He smirked as he walked through the rest of the remarkably bare house.  It was like no one was actually living in the house and as they reached Theo’s room, Stiles was starting to wonder how they’d missed these signs that were everywhere.  But as Theo kicked his bedroom door open and revealed a bedroom that was both a teenager’s room but also had a sex sling and a bunch of BDSM toys hanging on the wall behind it.  But what really dominated that part of the room was the chest, which looked like it would be home more in a pirate movie than in any sex dungeon.   
  
“What’s that?” Liam frowned.   
  
“That’s my toy chest.” Theo smirked as he took Liam by the back of the neck and walked him towards the chest before he threw it open.  He pulled out a large red bag gag and quickly popped it into Stiles’ mouth before strapping it around his head.  “I like the noises you make but you talk too damn much.” Theo smirked.   
  
“As for you… you need to learn to give head without fangs.” He pulled out a spider gag and Liam whimpered as it was affixed leaving his jaw perfectly open for a throat fucking.  As he attached it around Liam’s head he felt his knot go down enough that he sat Stiles on the bench while he finished up with Liam.  “Stiles get the clear bottle of lube and finger fuck Liam while I go grab something to eat.” Theo padded out naked.   
  
Stiles picks through the large chest and blushes at some of the things in it but finds the lube and directs Liam up on the bench so he can stand on his wobbly legs to began applying lube to the boy’s tight hole.  One slow teasing slick finger circling his virgin hole soon breached in to Liam’s high whine.  If he took one finger like that he’d scream when he had Theo’s dick in him.  Stiles shook his head and began to slowly slip a second finger in, causing Liam to thrash about before that second finger found its way in and Stiles began to spread him, scissoring him open ever so gently.  Liam gave him little needy whimpers before Stiles curled his two fingers and began to prod his prostate hard.   
  
“FUGK!” Liam moaned backing his ass back on Stiles’ fingers.   
  
“Such a horny little slut isn’t he?” Theo chuckled from the bedroom door, idly playing with his own cock as he watched them.  Stiles blushed but added a third finger when Theo raised an extra finger.  Liam whined and begged as best he could around the gag that stopped him from forming words too accurately.  But Stiles ignored him and kept his eyes on Theo who simply raised a fourth finger and Stiles nodded adding a fourth finger and began to spread Liam more than he’d probably ever had in his entire life as he also fucked him slowly with his fingers.  At Theo’s gestural prompting he began to fuck Liam faster and harder.   
  
“FUGK!  TILES!” Liam whimpered.   
  
“Oh don’t worry; he’s just getting you ready for me.” Theo walked in fully and smirked as he yanked Stiles’ hand back and left Liam laying there open and whimpering at the loss.  Good, right where he wanted him.  “Let’s move to the bed.” Liam nodded and with help made it off the bench and to the bed where he was setup in a crouch where he was half on and half off the bed.  Theo smirked and handed Stiles a black bottle with a red stripe before smirking wider.  “Lube up your hand and edge him while I fuck.”  Stiles frowned but he got the gist of it.  He wasn’t supposed to warn Liam about what was about to happen to him.  But Stiles knew that brand.  He’d tried it once himself and had to walk weird the next day because of the fact that it heated up with friction and the longer you edged the hotter the lube got.  He wondered how the werewolf’s body would react to it.   
  
Crouching down he uncapped the lube and lubed up his hands before he started milking Liam’s neglected cock.   
  
“UHNG!” Liam cried out from the lube as Theo aimed his cock at him and with one quick thrust had half of himself buried deep in Liam.   
  
“Fuck… even after all that playing you’re still so fucking tight…” Theo teased before pulling part way out and shoving the rest of his cock deep into Liam leaving him gasping for air, fighting tears as Stiles’ hand stilled to keep him from cumming.   
  
“WEAZE…” Liam begged.   
  
“Soon baby.  Soon.” Theo smirked before he fucked a couple strokes in Liam before he got a wicked look in his eye.  With a shiver and a flooded motion that poured down his body under the skin, Theo transformed into his full wolf form and began to fuck Liam harder.   
  
“FUGK!” Liam gasped and tried to slam back to meet Theo’s fucking pace.  He wasn’t sure what was going on, other than the sense of claws and fur.  He guessed that Theo must have transformed, hence the change in cock size and shape.  But fucking him as a wolf?  Liam wasn’t sure how he felt about that.  Especially after he’d seen him do that with Stiles before, but that humiliating feeling only seemed to grow when he felt Theo’s knot swell again.  Fuck, already?  He whined and begged and sobbed, only to scream when Theo finally locked with him, turning so that they were tied ass to ass and Theo was sitting there, his long dog like tongue lulled out of the side of his mouth as he emptied his balls into Liam.  Liam’s howls were enough that the bedroom door opened and in walked Theo’s parents.   
  
“What the… Theo this is too much… we can’t have you bringing in stray dogs to fuck your …” His _dad_ started before looking around.  “Where is Theo?” He frowned.  Had Theo only brought these two here just to humiliate them and leave them fucking a dog while he went out without his _parents_ knowing that he’d even left the house?  His _dad_ wasn’t sure but he just stood there frowning before the dog slipped from the dirty blonde’s ass and suddenly shifted standing naked in front of him as Theo.   
  
“If you don’t fucking want on my dick again, you’ll fucking sit out in the fucking hall and jerk off till I decide if you can fucking cum or not you worthless piece of shit!” He threw the man out of his room and slammed the door shut, panting as he let his bestial nature to the surface for a moment.  “Now…” He turned back to the other two… “Where was I.” He looked at his seed leaking out of Liam’s ass.  “Right.  He’s opened up now.” He walked over and pulled Stiles up by his neck.  “Use that lube to lube yourself up.” Stiles blushed and started fingering himself.   
  
“Well I meant your cock, but now that you mention it…. You lube up your ass.  I have other plans for your tight fucking ass.” Theo smirked.   
  
Stiles simple nodded and took himself in hand, wincing at the warmth from the lube and knowing he’d feel it in the morning.  Mean while he was turned sharply to face Liam’s bare ass as Theo’s meaty fingers found their home in Stiles’ ass, three at a time, and dripping with that warm lube, heated by Theo apparently stroking his lube coated fingers before slamming them in against Stiles’ prostate.  He whimpered around the gag and held still till Theo smacked his ass with his bare hand and he began to fuck himself on those fingers.  Taking more and more of that lube into his ass as Theo angled his fingers and began to make Stiles moan as his own body betrayed him.   
  
“Can’t wait any more.” He moved Stiles over and puts his weeping tip to Liam’s hole before taking his hips and slamming him deep into Liam, all in one go.   
  
“FUGK ITH THAWT HURTH!” Liam complained around the spider gag.   
  
“Quit your fucking whining or I’ll give you something to whine about.” Theo dropped a dildo in front of Liam’s face that was twice as thick as his cock was even with his knot.  Liam swallowed fast and nodded his head, blushing as he realized it could get a lot worse if Theo wanted it to.  Theo took himself in hand and jerked off to lube himself up before putting himself at Stiles’ hole and when Stiles pulled back on an outstroke from Liam he sank himself balls deep on Theo’s cock.   
  
“UNG!” He moaned around the gag himself.   
  
“Better keep going.” Theo smirked as he rotated his hips and moved so that as Stiles fucked himself between the pair of them he was the one doing most of the work but couldn’t get enough room to fall out of Liam or off Theo.  Fuck his mind was having trouble keeping up with everything as they built up.  He was getting dangerously close to his next orgasm and he wasn’t sure how Theo would handle that when Theo pulled them all apart.   
  
“Forgot the most important part.” He wandered over to his toy chest and came back with another bottle of lube and something in his hand that Stiles wasn’t sure what it was.  He took Stiles’ cock and put the nozzle of the lube in his piss slit and pumped lube down the inside of his cock.  Stiles shivered at the feeling of the ice cold lube going down him and almost went limp before Theo slipped whatever the flexible tube was down the inside of his cock, and locked it into a metal trap that fit over his cock head to keep it right where Theo left it in Stiles’ cock.  A couple quick strokes had him back to full mast but he quickly realized that the flexible sound was never going to let him cum.   
  
Stiles was frowning and trying to grasp the reason for it when Liam got the same treatment and his leaking cock was stopped up by the sound.  “So much better.” Theo stroked their cocks before putting Stiles back in Liam and entering Stiles again, this time making sure that each was on the other’s prostate and began to fuck harder than before.  The brutal fucking was leaving the two bottoms hard but nowhere for the loads building up in their balls to go.  It was like revving a car in neutral, all geared up and nowhere to go.  And Theo showed no concern for their problems as he came again in Stiles ass switching the order up so that Liam was now squarely in Stiles’ ass as Theo fucked him senseless.  They howled and moaned, begging and whimpering as Theo fucked on.   
  
At some point he pulled them apart and got vibrating cock rings two sizes too small for either Stiles or Liam and had their junk vibrating and swollen as he fucked them into each other.  He taken turns in both of them, and even went so far as to fuck one’s mouth while the other was in their ass and switching up who was where before he sat down, the boys laying on his bed, barely able to move but their vibrating tortured cocks standing erect and needy.  He grinned at Stiles.   
  
“What?” Stiles looked at him, his jaw aching from fucking Theo and Liam off back to back for the better part of an hour or two.   
  
“Just thinking about how you were a virgin pretty much this afternoon, both of you were, and now you’re both my fucking whores.” Theo smirked.   
  
“Congrats?” Stiles huffed as he laid back, feeling so debauched that he wasn’t sure which end was up and all he really wanted to do was cum but that was purely out of the question right now.   
  
“Don’t be like that.” Theo smirked, reaching out and pulling him in for a ksis.   
  
“Let me cum?” Stiles asked; his forehead against Theo’s.   
  
“Not yet.” Theo smiled.   
  
“Gaw!” Stiles rolled onto his back, his hard cock slapping his belly as he moved.   
  
“I might let you cum… might let both of you cum tonight.” He looked over Stiles at Liam who glance dup at him, his eyes so glassy from what they’d been doing with no relief for his aching balls.   
  
“What do we have to do?” Stiles looked cautious.   
  
“Just call your parents and tell them you’re spending the night with me and that you have clothes for tomorrow already.”   
  
“On a school night?” Liam whined.   
  
_SMACK_   
  
Theo smirked as he watched his hand print form on Liam’s ass.  “Yes.”   
  
“Okay.” Stiles winced as he went to where his stuff was in the doorway of Theo’s bedroom and got his phone out.   
  
“Hey dad, it okay if I spend the night at Theo’s?”   
  
“Uh… isn’t it a school night?”   
  
“We’re working on a project and it’s getting late and I figured it’d be safer to crash here than try driving home.”   
  
“You have a point…” Noah shook his head.  “You got stuff for tomorrow or do I need to drop you anything off?”   
  
“I’m good.” Stiles smiled.   
  
“Okay kiddo.  See you tomorrow night.”   
  
“See you then.” Stiles hung up and blushed as he looked at Theo who was stroking his cock again.   
  
“I wonder how that’d have gone if I’d been fucking you while you did it.”   
  
“Uh… let’s not?” Stiles blushed.   
  
“But I think you will.” Theo turned his eyes on Liam who simply blushed and took his phone from where Stiles handed it to him, and with some direction was hitting dial just as he sank down Theo’s cock.  He was in the process of whimpering when his step dad picked up.   
  
“Liam?”   
  
“Y-yeah… Hey D-da….Dad…” Theo smirked as he angled himself to rake across Liam’s prostate with every stroke.   
  
“What’s up buddy?”   
  
“Can I stay over at Theo’s tonight?”   
  
“You know the rule about sleep overs on school nights…”   
  
“It’s… it’s important.” Liam whimpered as he shuddered on Theo’s cock.   
  
“What’s up?”   
  
“It’s a wolf thing…” Liam blushed.   
  
“Oh… is Scott there?”   
  
“He works tonight, but Stiles is here.”   
  
“Can you put him on?”   
  
“Sure…” Liam moaned as he handed the phone to Stiles.   
  
“Hello?”   
  
“Stiles, Liam said it’s a wolf thing… what’s going on?”   
  
“Liam’s gone into heat….”   
  
“That happens to werewolves?!?” His voice going tight.   
  
“Yeah.  Theo and I are taking care of it.”   
  
“Taking… you’re… you’re fucking him?” He asked quietly.   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Was … Theo just….”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Okay… uh… will he make it to school tomorrow or do I need to call in for him?”   
  
“I’ll make sure he gets there tomorrow.  But we’re mostly spending tonight and maybe some of tomorrow making sure he’s taken care of.”   
  
“He’s lucky to have friends like you two.”   
  
“Yep.  Lucky.” Stiles looked over at where Theo was fucking up into Liam harder, stroking his cock hard and fast.   
  
“Tell Liam I hope he gets everything he needs.”   
  
“Will do.” Liam’s dad hung up.   
  
“Clever..” Theo smirked.   
  
“You realize he’s going to want to know when Liam goes into heat next, right?”   
  
“Oh I’m sure you’ll think something up.” Theo dismissed.  “As for now, can you imagine his face when Liam here goes home smelling of sex and looking like he was ridden hard and put away wet?”   
  
“Fuck… guys…” Liam whimpered.   
  
“Don’t worry.” Theo ground his hips into Liam’s ass.  “I’ll be sure to tell your dad we satisfied every need you had.”   
  
“But you’re ignoring one.” Liam whined.   
  
“Oh your cock.” His hand went to toy with Liam’s balls.  “I did say I’d let you two cum tonight if you did that, didn’t I.” He rolled Liam’s balls in his hand.   
  
“Yes….” Liam whined.   
  
“Well we can’t have me breaking a promise now can we.  Up.” He spanked Liam who nodded and got up as fast as he could.   
  
“So… since you’re the one with the clever mouth… I think you deserve a better gag.” Theo smirked as he walked over to his dirty laundry and pulled out a balled up pair of boxer briefs.  “I’ve been using these as my cum rag this last few days.  So it should be fine.” He popped it into Stiles’ mouth as he began to protest, only to grab up one of his belts and strap it around Stiles’ head to keep the underwear in his mouth.   
  
“What about me?” Liam whimpered.   
  
“Just a sec.” Theo reached up and took the dick head lock off of Stiles and pulled the sound out of him, making him whimper around the gag.  “Sit on my cock.” Stiles nodded and sank down on Theo’s cock.  Theo motioned and Liam came to him and he undid his lock and sound too and told him to enter Stiles with him.  He started to get on the bed to enter his mouth.   
  
“No.” Liam looked confused.   
  
“His ass.”   
  
“But you’re in there…”   
  
“Yep, and you’re going to be in there too.” Theo smirked at him as Liam blushed, but lubed his cock and slid up next to Theo so that as Stiles stroked down on his cock with his ass hole, he suddenly found something else nudging at his entrance.  He’d never had anything in his ass this big before but to add Liam as well?  Fuck.  He whimpered as he was opened up and spread across the second cock, screaming into the gag as he sat flush against their crotches, taking them both balls deep before Theo gave him a tug on his nipples.  “Move.”   
  
“Nnung.” Stiles made a noise but nodded as he began to slowly lower his hips up and down, fucking himself on Theo and Liam slowly at first but starting to pick up speed as the pair’s heated cocks throbbed with need in his ass.  Theo smirked, he had a plan.  He reached into his bed side mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and tossed it to Liam.   
  
“Drink up.  You’re going to need the hydration.”   
  
“Okay.” Liam popped the top and drank the cool liquid.  Utterly unaware of the drug he’d just taken.  It wasn’t harmful, had no taste or smell, and normal humans wouldn’t have even had any reaction to it.  But a werewolf…. They were going to have a very specific reaction to the drugs that Theo had taken from the Dread Doctors to put into that drink.  And as they fucked Stiles he began to feel them both catching.  Smirking to himself he wondered if Liam would even realize what was happening to him.   
  
“MUNG!” Stiles screamed.  He knew what was happening.  Theo smirked up at him as not only his knot swelled in Stiles, but Liam’s knot swelled for the first time in his life.  Fuck it was so fucking tight.   
  
“Wh…. What…. I… fuck so ti-tight… so… fuck…” Liam whimpered as he shivered, the tightness of Theo’s knot against his, laying balls to balls with Theo as they fucked Stiles was something he never expected and with one final downward thrust of Stiles’ hips both of their cocks and bloated knots were caught in him, locking the three of them together till they calmed down enough.  Or in Liam’s case the drugs burned out of his system.  And as they sat there panting, they began to cum.  Liam bowed his back as he arched up and screamed as he started cumming in a never ending stream of jizz.   
  
“Oh you haven’t felt anything yet.” Theo smirked at Stiles shook his head before Theo extended his quills out of his knot and stabbing into Liam’s knot as well as Stiles’ ass.   
  
“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!” Liam howled as he clung to Theo’s hands.   
  
“There we go.  My sweet babies…” Theo smirked as he reached up and deftly jerked Stiles off.  Between the pain, pleasure, stretch, and burn Stiles didn’t take many strokes before he was painting his seed across Theo’s naked chest.   
  
“NUNG!” Stiles went limp above them and it took the two of them to catch him and roll gently on their side so that Stiles was between them.   
  
“you have …. Quills?” Liam whimpered.   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“fuck…”   
  
“Do you like them?”   
  
“yes…” He bit his lip.   
  
“Stiles does to.  Don’t you Stiles?” No response.  “Stiles…” Theo nodded and Liam helped him get the belt off of Stiles’ head and ease the sopping wet underwear from Stiles’ mouth, rubbing his jaw as he did so.  “Stiles?”   
  
“Stiles isn’t home right now… leave a message at the beep…”   
  
“Wha…”   
  
“BEEP!” He lay there half panting shivering as their cocks throbbed and flooded his ass yet again with werewolf seed.  He clung to them as they held onto him.   
  
“What do we do?” Liam looked worried on the other side of Stiles.   
  
“Stiles is in subspace.”   
  
“Subspace?” Liam bit his lip.   
  
“You know how your knot just swelled and it was a bigger orgasm than what you have had before?”   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
“And my quills stimulated you over the top?”   
  
“yeah.” Liam blushed furiously now.   
  
“Well Subspace is kind of like that for certain people.  I didn’t know Stiles was a submissive or I’d have been aiming for this.  But let’s enjoy this….”   
  
“Should we wake him up… I mean… St-“ Theo gripped Liam’s arm tight.   
  
“Don’t.”   
  
“But…”   
  
“You’ve never seen it but if someone comes out of subspace before they are ready for it… it throws their body into shock.  Have you seen someone in shock?”   
  
“yeah.” Liam nodded.  “I’ve taken food to my dad when he’s on shift at the hospital…”   
  
“Then you know what can happen to Stiles if we don’t handle this right.”   
  
“okay.” Liam bit his lip, willing to listen to Theo on this because he was so far out of his element.   
  
“So fucking beautiful.” Theo’s hands went to Stiles’ body and felt him up.  He tugged on Stiles’ nipples.   
  
“Ung.” Stiles moaned, his eyes glassy as he was too far gone to give two shits about what was being done to his body so long as they kept him flying high.   
  
“He’s under pretty deep.”   
  
“So…?”   
  
“So we keep him buzzing for now, and then if he starts to come down while we’re going at it we hold him and worship him.  And mostly help him come back down gently.  But till then… you like my fucking muscles don’t you Stiles.”   
  
“Yeah…” His voice fucked out and distant like he wasn’t connecting to the words.   
  
“Show me…” He put Stiles’ hands on his chest.   
  
“So fucking hot…” Stiles looked down at him but didn’t see him with those blank sightless eyes as his hands began to trace the shape of Theo’s pecks.  His thumbs stopping over the pert nipples to fondle and tug at them gently, causing Theo to moan before Stiles’ hands began to drift across his body.   
  
“Show me with your mouth.” Theo smirked as Stiles dumbly nodded and leaned down to kiss Theo.  A simple peck on the lips before Theo opened his mouth and was suddenly full of Stiles’ tongue, his wants and desires written all over every inch of him as he delved into Theo’s mouth, licking and sucking his way to Theo’s jaw.  Down his jaw line Stiles moved as he sucked on the corner of Theo’s jaw before licking his way down to Theo’s chin and taking it into his mouth, moaning as he suckled on the shapely flesh.  He licked down Theo’s chin to where it met with his neck and began to trace the lines of corded muscle under Theo’s flesh.  He worked his way down and latched onto Theo’s Adam’s apple, sucking and nibbling.   
  
“Fuck… yes, oh fuck yes.” Theo moaned.   
  
“Shit… fuck fuck fuck.” Liam whimpered.   
  
“Wha…”   
  
“He’s tugging…” Liam blushed.   
  
“Lean with him.”   
  
“Okay.” Liam braced himself like he was doing a push up around Theo and Stiles.   
  
“Lower Stiles.” He got a moan as Stiles licked and sucked his way down to Theo’s collar bone, dragging his teeth down and letting Theo feel the hickie form on his Adam’s apple that Stiles had left there for him.  Another already forming on the skin of his collar bone as Stiles held on, increasing the suction till he slid down it the rest of the way with his tongue.  Stiles flattened out his tongue and lavished it down Theo’s peck before he gave butterfly kisses to Theo’s nipple, only to capture it with his mouth.   
  
“FUCK!” Theo moaned, his back arching slightly.  “Easy there…” He was keeping his healing from instantly curing the wounds but he knew Stiles wasn’t in the mindset not to do some serious damage to his overtly sensitive nipples.  He wondered if there would be a hickie there too.  But he moaned as Stiles raked his teeth down over the hardened nub of Theo’s nipple.   
  
“Shit…” Theo felt his cock harden and flex in Stiles as he tugged on his nipple with his teeth.  “Easy… easy….” He stroked Stiles’ cheek.  “Fuck you’re beautiful.  I fucking love the way you grip my cock.  Can’t wait to fuck you into oblivion again and again every time we’re together if I can help it.  Because fuck you’re worth it.” He cupped Stiles face and moved him so that as Theo stretched out his arm Stiles’ attention was dirrected to his pit.  “Worship me.”   
  
Stiles’ mind wasn’t in any state to fully understand what he was doing but he started with a gentle nosing, rubbing the point of his nose tip through what fur he could find here under Theo’s arm.  Working methodically through Theo’s hair before starting over again.  It tickled slightly and Theo said as much just before half way through Stiles’ tongue flattened out again and he began to lavish the skin, long straight swipes of his tongue up and down as if he was painting the flesh with his tongue.  Theo reveled in it before the point of that tongue became more focused.   
  
Stiles wasn’t just licking flat with the surface of the flesh anymore, now he was tracing the deeper muscles, messaging the deeper tissues with his tongue as he worked back to front of Theo’s pit.   
  
“Fuck…” Theo moaned, his head thrown back as Stiles worshipped his body.  He was starting to wonder what else he should do when Stiles leaned forwards more than he had been and began to devour Theo’s pit as if he was set to eating someone’s ass.  Tongue, teeth, lips, and passion coming together as he utterly devastated Theo’s nerves and was bringing him even farther into his own pleasure as he gripped the back of Stiles’ hair and tried everything in his power to keep him moving on the now tender flehs.   
  
“Shit… yes.” Theo moaned as he hunched his chin into his neck to watch as Stiles ate his pit and worked his jaw doing everything he could to make Theo happy.  Stiles would have the taste of his flesh for hours yet to come, hard won from this very act.  But it was all worth it.  It was always going to be worth it.  Because as he devoured Theo’s pit he brought him well past the brink and started a new orgasm that would keep his knot inflated all the longer, his quills fully deployed and throbbing as he started cumming harder.  This was more than he’d ever thought he’d have but fuck this was perfect.  He moaned and praised Stiles though Theo’s words were lost to the submissive mindset that was Stiles’ subspace.  Swallowed up in that nameless high and melting away before they ever had any chance to become something solid or real to Stiles’ mind.   
  
“Fuck… I … I am having him do this again…” Theo moaned.  But as he looked into Stiles’ eyes he could see some of the clouded pleasure began to recede from his eyes as he seemed to be waking up an inch at a time, his jaw starting to go more slack as he slowed down on Theo’s pit.   
  
“What’s going on?”   
  
“I think he’s starting to come around…” Theo eased up his hold and helped Stiles to get into a more comfortable sitting position so he wasn’t putting as much pressure on Liam’s knot anymore.  Not that he didn’t like the fact that the pup had been straining to keep up with them.  It gave him a perverse thrill to have Liam trapped by his new found knot as Stiles floated away mentally.   
  
“If he’s coming out of it….”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“What do we do?” Liam still wasn’t so sure of himself as to have the faintest clue as to what he was doing when it came to a submissive.  Let alone one who’d gone so deep for so long and was slowly drifting back down to earth.  Theo fought the urge to laugh.  He wondered if he could break Liam’s mind and send him into this kind of spiraling sprawled out pleasure that seemed to go on longer than he’d ever dreamed possible.  Maybe.  Maybe not.  Stiles had never presented as a submissive so he’d not known to plan for this.  But Liam… Liam was much more pliant and had over the course of their training become much more willing to let Theo direct him and control him, to the point of accepting that he should call Theo his alpha when they were together.   
  
But he wasn’t a complete bastard.  And he could hear the panic in Liam’s voice as his heart beat stuttered, making it abundantly clear that Liam was scared that they were going to hurt or had hurt Stiles and wanted some sort of certainty that he could cling to.   
  
“We just need to hold onto him and let him come down on his own when he’s ready.” His voice calm and pleasant as he spoke to Liam, he knew how to do this, how to ease the boy into what they were doing and to make this seamless for all involved.   
  
“I…” Liam started, panic already rising in his tone above what it had been.   
  
“Ssh…” Theo put his fingers to Liam’s lips and pulled his quills back in slowly so as to not shock either of them as they were withdrawn.  Once that was done he held them both and let them nap on and off till their knots went down and they could slip out of Stiles’ battered hole.  Theo had Liam run to the kitchen to get him an ice pack and some medical supplies.  He came back blushing at having walked through Theo’s house naked but they tended to Stiles and ended up curling around him till sometime later when he came back to down from where he’d been.   
  
“Wha…” He started looking around.   
  
“Ssshh.” He kissed Stiles and offered him a water that didn’t have the little mark on the bottle to let him know it was just water.   
  
“you both knotted me…”   
  
“Did you like it?”   
  
“yes.” Stiles’ voice was low as he clung to the both of them.   
  
“We’ve got you.” Theo petted Stiles and helped ground him as they cuddled.   
  
“What happened?”   
  
“I think you hit subspace.”   
  
“Sub…”   
  
  
  
“Think of it as a kind of alpha state meditation that went a little too far… your mind went blank and kind of road that pleasure for a while.  It just took a bit for you to come down from it.”   
  
“oh.” Stiles wasn’t all there but he nodded to himself.   
  
“Drink slowly…” He advised taking the bottle from Stiles and sitting it on the bed once he’d closed it.   
  
“so what now?” Stiles bit his lip.   
  
“Well first I have a present.” Theo reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a leather collar.   
  
“What’s that?”   
  
“A present for reaching subspace with us.”   
  
“But….”   
  
“I want you to wear it from now on.”   
  
“okay.” Stiles bit his lip and held his head up so Theo could feed it under his neck and around it to lock it into place in front.   
  
“You look hot in that.”He stroked along the edge of it.   
  
“And?”   
  
“And?”   
  
“You said that was first.”   
  
“Oh.  Right.  We’re going to sleep for a bit.  And then in the morning I’m going to dress you in some of my clothes so you smell even more like mine.  Both of you.”   
  
“But your clothes will be loose…” Liam blushed.   
  
“Would you prefer to go naked?”   
  
“no…” Liam blushed harder.   
  
“I know that’s a lie without even listening to your heart beat.  But for now, you’re going to wear clothes in public unless I tell you otherwise.” He stroked Liam’s cheek.  “Now let’s get some sleep.  I don’t know about you two but I’m winded after that.”   
  
“yeah.” Stiles yawned, ducking his head.   
  
“Don’t be ashamed.  You were amazing.”   
  
“so amazing.” Liam echoed.   
  
“So were you pup.”   
  
“But I didn’t get a collar.”   
  
“I know.  But you’ll get something special when the time is right.”   
  
“R-really?”   
  
“Really.”   
  
“What is it?”   
  
“SLEEP.” Theo used his dominant voice and Liam fell silent.  “Good.  We’ll discuss it all in the morning while I’m dressing you.” He yawned and snuggled in closer before pulling a blanket over them all and let them all drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to know more about commissions, please contact me on tumblr @ Notsalony


End file.
